


Confession

by heyuh



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyuh/pseuds/heyuh
Summary: T.J. has a crush on Cyrus, but he's not sure if Cyrus feels the same.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Tyrus Week 2018. I was gonna post this on tumblr pero it was too long I guess? And I'm on mobile so idk

It all started the day Cyrus texted him his To-Do list. 

After sensing the tension at the spoon and swiftly evacuating the situation with Cyrus in tow, Tj decide he would help Cyrus with the list.

And so he did. 

The somersault came first. It was a small victory, but something in his chest swelled when Cyrus completed a perfect somersault. He went in for a hug after the shorter boy high-fived the younger children. He wasn't expecting a chest bump, but was happy nonetheless.

-

The next easiest task was ‘feeding a dog’. T.J. assumed this meant feeding the dog straight from his palm. He found it quite endearing. 

The more he read the list and thought of ways he could help Cyrus cross off all the items, the more he realized that maybe he had a crush on Cyrus. This scared him a little because he didn't want to lose his closest(only) friend.

So on the following Friday, he asked Cyrus if he wanted to go to his house to hang out and watch movies. Cyrus agreed and T.J. was nervous for the rest of the day.

The met up after school and walked to   
T.J.’s house together. They talked comfortably the entire walk. As they reached his house, T.J. stopped in his tracks and turned to Cyrus.

“Okay, so when I asked you to come over, it wasn't just to watch movies.” 

“Okay?” Cyrus was scrunching his face in confusion, T.J. felt his ears burn.

“I thought we could work on your list,” T.J. explained further, “you want to feed a dog right? Well, I have the perfect dog for you.”   
“Oh, wait how big is it?” 

“She’s about this big,” T.J. held his hand by his waist. To this, Cyrus responded with a look of fear. “Don't worry though, she's just a little old lady. We've had her for as long as I can remember. You'll be fine.” 

With that, he led Cyrus to his front door. They retrieved some doggie treats before making their way outside. 

T.J.’s dog was a huge St.Bernard. She was probably bigger than Cyrus, who was immediately intimidated. He walked close behind T.J. 

T.J. called out for her and she came trotting from behind an old wooden playground. She moved slowly through the yard. 

“C’mere, girl!” T.J. called. “Come get some treats, baby.” I was after this that T.J. realized he was using the baby voice in front of Cyrus and promptly felt the heat rise up his neck. 

The beast finally arrived at T.J.’s feet. Trying to ease his embarrassment, he turned to Cyrus.

“Her name is Rosie, she practically raised me.” He pulls a handful of treats from a little baggie and holds it under the dog’s snout. Rosie quickly gobbles up the treats, leaving T.J.’s hand a slobbery mess. “She won't bite, see.” 

T.J. hands Cyrus a handful of treats. 

“I don't know if I can do it,” Cyrus sounds usure, but he tries anyways.

The first time he lasts a mere fraction of a second before pulling his hand away, letting the treats fall to the grass beneath their feet. He gives T.J. an awkward look.

As Rosie eats the treats, T.J. pulls out another handful, and places it in Cyrus’s hand again. “I'll help you this time.”

He holds Cyrus’s hand in his own and guides it to Rosie’s snout. He can feel Cyrus begin to pull away, but he holds him there until Rosie finishes the treats. All the while his heart is hammering in his chest like it's trying to break free.

Cyrus pulls his hand away like he's been burned. T.J. hands Cyrus a baby wipe to clean his hand. 

“You did it, Underdog!! You fed a dog!!” T.J. is desperately trying to calm his heart down.

“I did! Oh my god, I did!” Cyrus is so excited he forgets about Rosie until she pushing her heavy head against his stomach and he lets out a yelp. 

 

-

The next time it happens is after Buffy beats him. Though he knew that Cyrus would congratulate his best friend first, he got ahead of himself and thought for a moment that Cyrus was running towards him. 

He scratched the back of his head in an attempt to push down the redness in his face. He did a little sarcastic bit to further calm down. 

Even though apologizing to Buffy had made him feel lighter, he found himself feeling sad. 

-

It happened a couple more times, instances were he went to hug Cyrus, but was met with a quick aversion:a chest bump, a light punch in his shoulder, the list goes on.

T.J. was confused to say the least. Teenage boys hugged, right? He wouldn't know, Cyrus was his first friend in years.

-

He didn't plan on asking Buffy, but it slipped. They had ran into each other at the public basketball court. They played for a bit, not really keeping score, but he was sure that Buffy was winning, again.

“Does Cyrus like boys?” He froze, not realizing he had said it out loud.”You don't-”

“Excuse me?” Buffy had stopped mid shot. She was looking at him with a glare, trying to figure out his aim.”If you're trying to hurt Cyrus-”

“I'm not! I didn't mean to ask, it just slipped, okay?” T.J. was at a loss for an excuse to justify his initial question.

“Why would you want to know?” 

“I- uh,” T.J. felt himself flush, and in a moment of frustration, at Cyrus, at Buffy’s basketball skills, at everything, he told Buffy the truth. “I like him okay? I have a huge gay crush on Cyrus and I don't understand why he's suddenly treating me like I have the plague!” 

Buffy was staring at him silently, trying to figure out what to say. 

“I can't tell you anything about Cyrus, but I think you should just tell him how you feel.” She bounced the ball a couple more times, aimed, and shot the ball straight into the hoop. “That's 20, I win.” She declared before walking away. 

-

That same night, T.J. decided he would tell Cyrus. Buffy knew him best, and if that was the only advice she would offer, he would take it in a heartbeat. 

So he texted Cyrus to meet at the swing the next day.

T.J. couldn't sleep that night.

\- 

“Hey, T.J.!” Cyrus startled the taller boy. 

“Underdog,” T.J. reverted to the nickname, it made him feel at ease.

“So what did you want to talk about?” 

T.J. swung his legs a little before turning to his left and making eye contact with Cyrus.

“I have…a crush,” he started, suddenly scared that Cyrus would hate him and not want to be his friend anymore.

“Is that it? Do I get to know who?” Cyrus shot him a confused, yet excited glance.

“Promise you won't hate me?” T.J. couldn't bear the thought.

“Of course!! Why would I ever hate you T.J.?” this comforted T.J. a little bit.

“Because the person I have a crush on is,” T.J. felt the heat rise to his face again. “It's you, Cyrus.”

“Oh,” was all Cyrus could manage.

T.J. couldn't move or speak if he wanted to.

“Oh!” Cyrus started again, “T.J.! That's great!”

“Is it?” Confusion apparent in his voice.

“Yes! I was so scared that you wouldn't be interested in guys, so I tried to distance myself from you, so I wouldn't get hurt. But this is great! This can work out!” Cyrus was standing now.

T.J. stood too, he hugged Cyrus. Finally.  
Cyrus felt like home. His chin tucked perfectly into T.J.’s shoulder, arms thrown around his neck. It felt like a dream. 

The pulled apart, unfortunately, and looked at each other. Both boys were blushing.

“So what now?” T.J. broke the silence.

“I don't know.”


End file.
